Leben oder Tod?
by Pandalulu
Summary: (Deutsche Version on 'Life or death') Ace steht kurz vor dem Todesschlag durch Akainu. Wird er wirklich sterben? Kann ihn nichts und niemand mehr retten?... DONT LIKE IT, DONT READ IT!


**Die deutsche (und eigentlich erste) Version von Leben oder Tod? (Life or death?) xD  
>Ich habe diese FF schon auf anderen Seiten, wie und animexx reingestellt, ist also kein Plagiat ;)<strong>

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :D :D**

_**Disclaimer: Manga + Anime, deren Geschichte und Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Einzig allein die Ocs und der Verlauf meiner FF, abgesehen von Teilen der Originalstory, gehören mir.**_

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Leben oder Tod?**

Der Krieg war im vollen Gange. Piraten und Marinesoldaten schlachteten sich gegenseitig ab. Keiner zeigte Gnade. Beide Seiten hatten nur ihr jeweiliges Ziel vor Augen. Und auf beiden Seiten hatte dies nur mit einer einzigen Person zu tun:

Portgas D Ace.

Leben oder Tod? Was war für ihn vorherbestimmt? Sollte mit seinem Ableben die Blutlinie des ehemaligen Königs der Piraten enden? Sollten all seine Bemühungen ein Pirat zu sein, unabhängig von seiner Herkunft und seiner nicht gerade schönen Kindheit, so zunichte gemacht werden? War es alles umsonst? Die Welt wusste nun Bescheid. Sengoku hatte sein schlimmstes Geheimnis preisgegeben. Es gab kein zurück mehr. Leben oder Tod? Egal was es war, er würde es akzeptieren. Das war seine Entscheidung. Seine Freunde, seine Familie und sogar Luffy, sein kleiner Bruder, waren hier und wollten ihn befreien. Doch warum? War es denn nicht schon längst klar, was passieren würde? Er hatte es bereits so hingenommen, wusste, dass er eh nichts mehr daran ändern konnte. Trotzdem, trotzdem kämpften sie weiter! Für ihn! Für sein Leben!

Leben oder Tod?

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Unbekannt Sicht:

Die Marine hatte es also tatsächlich getan. Sie hatten sich gegen Whitebeard, den 'stärksten Mann der Welt', gestellt, forderten ihn zu einem Krieg auf. Es war interessant, aber auch grausam. Sollte ich einfach zusehen, wie ein junger Mann als Lockvogel für Whitebeard und seine Crew benutzt wurde? Eigentlich konnte es mir ja egal sein, ich hatte nichts mehr direkt mit ihnen zu tun, aber er hatte mir einmal sehr geholfen, Whitebeard. Meine Zeit bei ihnen war nicht lang, aber sie war schön gewesen. Noch immer dachte ich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen daran zurück. Und mein Entschluss stand fest. Ich würde ihnen helfen, meinen Gefallen einlösen und Portgas D Ace lebend da raus holen!

Die Insel, auf der ich die Neuigkeiten gehört hatte, war nicht weit von dem Standpunkt des Schlachtfeldes entfernt. Ich würde dennoch nicht zur gleichen Zeit wie Whitebeard und die anderen eintreffen können, da war ich mir relativ sicher. Mein Begleiter, eine Katzenwasserschlange, würde mich zum Ort des Geschehens bringen. Sie hatte den Kopf einer Katze und den Körper einer Wasserschlange, allerdings hatte sie auch eine Mischung aus Flossen und Katzenpfoten mit Krallen am Oberkörper. Ihr Name war Eos. Sie lebte schon mehrere Jahre an meiner Seite und brachte mich stets von Insel zu Insel. Sie würde mich nicht enttäuschen, ich würde auf jeden Fall dann da sein, wenn ich am meisten gebraucht wurde. Das sagte mir meine Intuition.

Auf dem Weg zum Marineford fuhr ich an mehreren Rookiebanden vorbei. Unter anderem Eustass Kid und seiner Crew. Sie sahen mich überrascht, teils auch interessiert, an, doch ich ließ mich nicht ablenken. Mein Ziel lag direkt vor mir, nur noch wenige Minuten.

Als ich letzten Endes endlich eintraf, musste ich Eos zurücklassen und alleine weiter kommen. Das Wasser war zugefroren und Eos war nicht für solche Bedingungen geschaffen.

Ich lief über das Eis zur Moby Dick, die ich sofort erkannte. Ich sprang darauf und rannte nach vorne. An der Spitze des riesigen Schiffes verschaffte ich mir einen Überblick über die zahlreichen Kämpfe. Es war grausam! Ein schrecklicher Alptraum! Meine Gefühle überschlugen sich und die Tränen brannten mir in den Augen. Ich hasste solche Brutalität! Ich konnte diese Menschen einfach nicht verstehen, die so für Gewalt waren. Aber ich musste mich jetzt zusammenreißen.

Ich konnte viele Mitglieder der Whitebeard-Piratenbande ausmachen und auch Whitebeard selbst fand ich mitten im Durcheinander. Dazu kam noch ein schreiender Rookie, Monkey D Luffy. Ich wusste nicht genau, was hier passiert war, während ich noch unterwegs war, aber die Marine schien ihre Attacken hauptsächlich auf Whitebeard und den jungen Piraten zu konzentrieren. Aber warum auf den Jungen? Er war doch nur ein Rookie, oder?

„Despina-san! Wo kommst du denn her? Wirst du uns helfen?" Ich drehte mich zu der Stimme um und sah einen alten Bekannten.

„Namur-san! Was ist hier passiert?!" Einerseits freute ich mich tierisch ihn mal wiederzusehen, aber andererseits war dies nicht gerade der beste Treffpunkt, geschweige denn der beste Zeitpunkt.

„Sengoku hat bekannt gegeben, dass Ace-san der Sohn von Gol D Roger ist und Monkey D Luffy von Dragon! Außerdem haben sie die Hinrichtung vorverlegt! Despina-san, du wirst uns doch helfen, oder?" Feuerfaust ist der Sohn vom Piratenkönig?! Und...und der kleine Rookie da draußen ist der Sohn von Dragon dem Revolutionär?! Das war doch nicht normal! Dann war es ja auch kein Wunder, dass sie es so sehr auf den Jungen abgesehen hatten. Aber wie es aussah, wollte auch er Ace retten.

„Natürlich! Das bin ich euch schließlich schuldig!" Ich nickte ihm zu und schoss ins Geschehen. Immer in Richtung Schafott.

Der Rookie hatte Königshaki benutzt! Und anscheinend hatte er es nicht mal bemerkt! Er hatte Potenzial. Wie ein ungeschliffener Diamant, wie man so schön sagte. Von ihm würden wir noch einiges hören in Zukunft, wenn er diesen Krieg überlebte.

Der Junge mit dem Strohhut hatte es geschafft! Er hatte Portgas D Ace vom Schafott heruntergeholt und aus seinen Fesseln befreit. Ich war zwar erleichtert, aber ich hatte auch so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengegend, so als würde gleich noch etwas sehr Schlimmes passieren! Ich konnte mich immer auf meine Intuition verlassen. Noch nie hatte sie falsch gelegen! Ich musste schnell zu ihnen kommen, sonst würde es wohl nicht so schön enden!

Mein Bauchgefühl hatte natürlich auch dieses Mal recht behalten. Es geschah tatsächlich etwas wahrlich Schreckliches! Akainu richtete seine nächste Attacke gegen den Rookie und Ace, um diesen zu beschützen, warf sich in die Schussbahn.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Ace's Sicht:

Ich konnte sehen, wie Akainu seine Magmafaust auf Luffy zubewegte. Ich sah rot, wusste nicht, was ich anderes tun sollte, und warf mich direkt zwischen die beiden. Meine Augen geschlossen verwandelte ich meinen Körper in Feuer und erwartete den Todesstoß durch den roten Admiral. Sein Magma würde definitiv stärker sein, als mein Feuer, ich konnte es spüren. Diese unglaubliche Hitze, heißer, als meine Flammen jemals sein könnten.

Wider meiner Erwartungen jedoch, traf mich nichts, stattdessen ging ein Raunen durch die kämpfenden Piraten und Marinesoldaten um uns herum. Ich fühlte keinerlei Schmerzen, also wurde ich nicht getroffen, richtig? Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und sah:

Ein blondes Mädchen vor mir stehen!

Sie hatte ihre Hände gegen Akainu ausgestreckt und damit seine Faust abgefangen! Der Blick des Admirals war überrascht, verwirrt und erschüttert. Er schien zu überlegen. Man sah ihm seine Wut an.

Ich drehte mich zu Luffy um, er saß erschöpft auf dem Boden und wirkte so, als würde er bald zusammenbrechen.

„Gem of the Abyss, Despina Gregory. Was führt dich hier her?" Ich sah wieder zu dem Mädchen und dem Admiral.

„Heh! Euch aufhalten, sieht man doch!", schrie sie ihm entgegen und machte eine schnelle Drehung, mit anschließendem Tritt in Akainu's Magen. Sein Magma-Körper wurde sofort wieder normal, Haki!Und er wurde ein kleines Stück zurück geschleudert, nur ein paar Meter, doch es war genug, um ihn gleich noch wütender zu machen.

„Du Miststück!?" Der Admiral schoss sein Magma auf sie zu. Mehrere Brocken davon würden garantiert auch neben uns auf dem Boden landen. Und sie blieb einfach stehen! Verdammt! Wer war sie? Ihr Name sagte mir gar nichts!

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Despina's Sicht:

Das Magma schoss direkt auf mich zu, ein bisschen davon würde wohl auch an mir vorbei fliegen, doch ich blieb wo ich war. Meiner Meinung nach sollte er mal seine eigene Medizin schlucken. Ich hielt meine Hände vor meinen Körper und streckte sie nach vorne.

Reflection: Mirror!

So etwas wie eine Scheibe, die sich auf der von mir abgewandten Seite spiegelte, erschien vor mir und erstreckte sich über eine sehr große Fläche. Und alles was gegen diese spezielle Scheibe, oder besser gesagt, diesen Spiegel, traf, wurde unmittelbar nach dem Aufprall wieder zurückgeschleudert. Somit bekam er seine eigene Attacke ab und wir blieben unversehrt. Als alles Magma weg war, löste ich den 'Spiegel' wieder auf und drehte mich zu Portgas D Ace und Monkey D Luffy um. Beide sahen sie mich ungläubig an. Der Rookie wirkte sehr erschöpft und auch der Whitebeard-Pirat schien nicht mehr ganz so fit zu sein.

„Was macht ihr noch hier? Haut ab!" Ace fing sich wieder und schnappte sich den am Boden hockenden Jungen. Er warf ihn über seine Schulter und sah dann unschlüssig zu mir.

„Was ist?"

„Warum hilfst du mir?" Pfft. Ich half nur ihm, weil ich damit den Whitebeard-Piraten half.

„Ich begleiche meine Schuld. Und jetzt lauf endlich! Ich kann Akainu nicht ew-" Ich wurde jäh unterbrochen, als der eben genannte Mann mich von hinten an meiner Sweatshirtjacke packte und seine Magma-Kraft wieder aktivierte. Ich spürte die irrsinnige Hitze an meinem Rücken und wand mich so schnell wie möglich aus meiner Jacke. Kaum war ich aus seinem Griff befreit, stellte ich mich wieder schützend vor Ace und den Jungen.

Reflection: Me!

Ein Spiegelbild von mir erschien und sah mich an. Ich nickte und rannte, zusammen mit meinem Spiegelbild, auf den Admiral zu. Dass mein Rücken nun für die Blicke der beiden jungen Männer hinter mir freigelegt war, bemerkte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Ace's Sicht:

„Warum hilfst du mir?", fragte ich sie neugierig und auch ein bisschen misstrauisch.

„Ich begleiche meine Schuld. Und jetzt lauf endlich! Ich kann Akainu nicht ew-" Sie wurde durch Akainu unterbrochen, der sie von hinten zu fassen bekam. Ich hatte ihn überhaupt nicht bemerkt! Verdammt! Er ließ seine Hand, nein, seinen ganzen Arm, zu Magma werden! Das würde ihre Jacke nicht aushalten! Was sollte ich denn jetzt tun? Ich musste auf Luffy aufpassen! Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdam...

Ich hörte auf innerlich zu fluchen, als ich sah, dass die junge Frau sich von dem Admiral befreit hatte, indem sie sich die Jacke ausgezogen hatte, und nun wieder mit dem Rücken zu uns stand. Meine Augen weiteten sich. Ich war wie erstarrt. Luffy spürte meine Anspannung wohl, denn er hob seinen Kopf.

„Was ist denn los, Ace?" Dann sah er in die Richtung, in die ich gerade starrte. Auch seine Augen wurden groß. „Ey Ace, i-ist das nicht euer Logo?" Ich konnte nur abwesend nicken. Wir hatten mittlerweile freie Sicht auf ihren entblößten Rücken. Unter ihrer Jacke hatte sie ein Top an, welches nur im Nacken und an zwei Stellen auf ihrem Rücken, mit dünnen Bändern, hinten zusammengebunden war. Es war also praktisch Rückenfrei. Und dort sah man unser Zeichen! Whitebeards Zeichen!

Sie war eine Whitebeard-Piratin? Wieso kannte ich sie nicht? Wieso hatte ich noch nie etwas von ihr gehört? Wer zum Teufel war sie?

Reflection: Me!

Auf einmal war sie zweimal da! Zu Zweit liefen sie auf den Admiral zu und bekämpften diesen gemeinsam für einige Zeit. Ich konnte mich nicht rühren und starrte die doppelte Blondine nur vollkommen überrascht an. Nach wenigen Minuten kam das echte Mädchen auf Luffy und mich zu. Sie griff nach meinem rechten Oberarm und riss mich mit sich.

„Kommt endlich! Warum seit ihr überhaupt noch hier? Argh!"

Bei dem nächsten Angriff, der von Akainu auf uns gerichtet wurde, wehrten Marco und Vista ihn ab und gesellten sich dann zu uns.

„Ehh, Despina-chan ist wieder da? Willkommen zurück, kleine Schwester! Wir haben dich vermisst!", sagte Vista.

Ich hatte recht! Sie war eine von uns! Aber ihre Antwort vorhin war schon merkwürdig...Eine Schuld begleichen? Was für eine Schuld das wohl war?

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Despina's Sicht:

„Marco, Vista, ich begleiche nur meine Schuld, nichts weiter. Wenn nicht deshalb, dann würde ich jetzt nicht hier sein, weil-"

„Weil du Gewalt verabscheust. Das wissen wir doch, Pina-chan, trotzdem sind wir froh dich endlich mal wiederzusehen! Es ist schließlich schon so lange her. Das letzte Mal, als wir dich gesehen haben warst du noch so ein kleines, süßes Mäd-" „Autsch!" Und schon hatte der Kommandant eine wachsende Beule auf dem Kopf. Dass der aber auch immer so übertreiben musste! Nostalgie half uns hier echt nicht weiter! Es war noch immer ein Krieg im Gange!

„Anstatt von der Vergangenheit zu reden, solltest du dich mal lieber darauf konzentrieren hier zu verschwinden! Idiot!" Vista lachte leise und Marco sah wie eine beleidigte Leberwurst zur Seite.

Das Verschwinden vom Schlachtfeld war leider nicht so einfach. Vorallem da Monkey D Luffy schwer verletzt war und schnell versorgt werden musste. Außerdem hatten wir immer noch die drei Admiräle im Nacken sitzen. Whitebeard hatte sich zwar schon um Akainu gekümmert, aber Kizaru und Aokiji waren ja auch noch da, also trennten wir uns. Ich suchte mit Ace und Luffy einen Arzt und eine Möglichkeit hier wegzukommen und die anderen riefen ihre Leute zurück und suchten sich ebenfalls eine Fluchtmöglichkeit.

Am Rande des Chaos sah ich einen weiteren Rookie, Trafalgar Law, mit seinem U-Boot. Es war gelb. Mehr fiel mir zu diesem Ding einfach nicht ein. Der junge Kapitän rief uns zu, an Bord zu kommen und, dass er Arzt sei. Ja, 'Chirurg des Todes'. Konnten wir ihm vertrauen? Keinen Schimmer, war aber auch egal, denn, wenn wir nicht mit ihm fuhren, dann würden wir hier heute noch sterben. Somit sprangen wir auf das Deck des U-Bootes.

Wir bekamen die Erlaubnis der 'Schlangenprinzessin' an der Fraueninsel zu ankern. Zwar nur weit weg von der Stadt, aber immerhin. Luffy war noch bewusstlos und Ace hatte tausend Verbände. Er saß an einer Klippe und hatte seinen Blick gen Meer gerichtet. Ich setzte mich an das Feuer, welches ein paar Männer der Heart-Piraten gemacht hatten.

„Du bist Despina Gregory, sehe ich das richtig, Miss?" Ich sah auf und nickte Trafalgar Law zur Antwort zu.

„Interessant." Dann verschwand er auch schon wieder und setzte sich an einen Baum gelehnt hin.

Am Abend kam Ace auf mich zu und bat um einen kurzen Moment. Ich folgte ihm ein Stück in den Wald hinein und wartete darauf, dass er mich endlich ausfragte. Man konnte ihm die Neugierde und die Verwirrtheit geradezu ansehen!

„Wer bist du?"

„Despina Gregory."

„Ja schon klar, das hat Akainu auch schon erwähnt, aber ich meine, ähm, naja, das Tattoo auf deinem Rücken...also..."

„Ich war ein Mitglied der Whitebeard-Piratenbande, falls du das meinst. Aber das ist lange her."

Sein Gesicht wurde nachdenklich.

„Und du hast von einer Schuld gesprochen?"

„Ja."

„Ähm, was ist das denn für eine Schuld?" Irgendwie fand ich es amüsant, wie unsicher und doch unglaublich zielsicher er seine Fragen stellte. Ein leichtes Lächeln drängte sich auf meine Lippen.

„Du bist ganz schön neugierig, Feuerfaust. Als ich noch jünger war, bin ich von ziemlich brutalen Piraten gefangen genommen wurden. Sie wollten mich als ihre persönliche Sklavin halten und hielten mich insgesamt vier Monate, zwei Wochen, drei Tage, acht Stunden, einunddreißig Minuten und elf Sekunden fest. Ich habe jeden Tag, jede Stunde, Minute, ja, sogar Sekunde in dieser qualvollen Zeit gezählt. Es war das Einzige, was mich bei klarem Verstand hielt..." Er hatte nun einen geschockten Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Gerade als ich dachte es geht nicht mehr, ich halte es nicht mehr aus, da tauchte Whitebeard mit den anderen auf und befreite mich aus den Händen dieses Abschaums! Sie nahmen mich in ihre Bande auf, halfen mir stärker zu werden und bei einem meiner Aufträge ergatterte ich sogar eine Teufelsfrucht!"

„Aber warum habe ich denn dann nie was von dir gehört?!"

„Naja, das musst du wohl Marco oder einen der anderen Mal fragen. Letzten Endes bin ich nach zwei Jahren aus der Crew wieder ausgestiegen und alleine durch die Gegend gereist. Mein Spitzname ist 'Gem of the Abyss' und meine Teufelskraft ist die Spiegel-Kraft. Ich kann alles reflektieren, auch mich selbst, wie du ja bereits gesehen hast."

„Du bist ausgestiegen? Wieso? Ist irgendwas passiert?"

„Wow, du bist echt verdammt neugierig! Nein, es ist nichts passiert. Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, mal da weg zu müssen. Ich hatte keinen besonderen Grund." Ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen, dennoch entwich mir ein leises Kichern.

„Oh." Damit kam eine Stille, die ich einfach nur genoss, nach dem ganzen Chaos.

Irgendwie war er ja eigentlich ganz süß.

***~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~***


End file.
